


Make Me Happy, and I Shall Again Be Virtuous

by lipstickstains (screaminginternally)



Series: for a moment, it felt like heaven [2]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/lipstickstains
Summary: Victor and Elizabeth's wedding night goes . . . a little differently than Mary Shelley wrote.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature/Elizabeth Lavenza
Series: for a moment, it felt like heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Make Me Happy, and I Shall Again Be Virtuous

It was a violent sight, Elizabeth – his wife – straining to contain such a girth within her mouth. Victor, for all his education, could not describe the sight with enough eloquence to properly describe his own emotions: that being, wishing to join the situation.

The Creature, his Creature, moved his hips in and away from Elizabeth’s face, the cock that Victor could vividly remember stitching to his Creature’s hips thrusting in and out of Elizabeth’s reddened lips like – like an instrument of pure eroticism. It should not have been. It should have been something of repulsion: his wife, moaning like a loose streetside woman, another man- another Creature’s _cock_ in her mouth, instead of he and she joining in their marriage bed like respectable folk. Instead, Victor could only hope to move his hips in any kind of way to satisfy his wife the way that her moans suggested his Creature was pleasing her.

Victor had not considered that having a cock in a mouth could be a pleasing thing, despite what his university peers could imply about whores, but Elizabeth seemed more than apt to prove such a thought wrong, moaning and writhing with every twitch the Creature made.

“Oh, dear creator,” said his Creature, “do you not wish to please our lady?”

His jibe cut Victor somewhere in the middle.

Victor stopped watching his smirking Creature fuck in and out of his wife’s mouth, instead focusing on the hot, wet heat between her thighs gripping his own cock. He wondered if the moans she made were for himself, or his Creature. After all, Victor had designed the Creature to be a perfect specimen of all perfectly proportioned parts of Man. Victor could not let himself fall short of his Creature’s performance, here on his wedding night.


End file.
